


i feel like i win when i lose

by LadyNine9, Laerta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Relationship Study, Romance, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNine9/pseuds/LadyNine9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerta/pseuds/Laerta
Summary: Тоору и Ацуму встречаются на Олимпийской площадке. Один уходит с золотой медалью, а другой с обещанием свидания.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	i feel like i win when i lose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i feel like i win when i lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604139) by [flooruh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooruh/pseuds/flooruh). 



Тоору очень доволен собой. Он на Олимпийских играх 2021 года, он в стартовом составе Аргентины, и он подчистую _разносит_ национальную сборную Японии, в которой, так уж вышло, состоят оба человека, отвечающих за его детский комплекс неполноценности. Ушивака может быть неудержимой силой, а Тобио — упёртым человеком, но здесь Тоору загоняет Ушиваку в угол и перемещает Тобио по площадке, словно куклу-марионетку. Выражение подлинного разочарования на их обычно стоических лицах вызывает у Тоору детский восторг, и когда Япония требует замены для Тобио, Тоору уже практически ощущает золотую медаль на своей шее.

Тогда Япония совершает невозможное. Они выводят кого-то, кто столь же физически мощен, как Ушивака, такой же угнетающий перфекционист, как Тобио, и такой очаровательный Казанова, как и сам Тоору.

Они выводят Мию грёбаного Ацуму.

Тоору знает, кто он. _Разумеется_ , Тоору знает, кто он. Даже если бы он не засиживался допоздна каждую ночь, изучая всех представителей сборной Японии с момента объявления их состава, он бы знал, кто такой Мия Ацуму.

Он знает вот что: Мия Ацуму входит в элитную группу игроков, которую волейбольные фанаты ласково прозвали «поколением монстров», в ту самую группу игроков, в которой состоят Ушивака и Тобио. Ойкава Тоору не является частью этого элитного клуба, несмотря на то, что он родился в установленные сроки этого так называемого трехлетнего поколения, из-за формальности, что он на-самом-деле-никогда-не-проходил-на-национальные. Но всё в порядке, не то чтобы он всё ещё был расстроен из-за этого или что-то в этом роде, конечно, нет.

Он знает вот что: Мия Ацуму является «обоюдоострым» — нет, _«трёхгранным»_ — мечом. Это означает, что он может использовать два — нет, _три_ — разных вида подачи. Силовую, планер и какую-то странную комбинацию двух этих вещей, которую Тоору видел только на видеозаписи, но до сих пор не смог выполнить самостоятельно. Ойкава Тоору может использовать только две подачи, что несомненно впечатляет, если не учитывать тот факт, что те две подачи, на освоение которых ему потребовались годы, были отточены второгодкой старшей школы Мией Ацуму почти десять лет назад. Не то что бы Тоору считал, в конце концов, люди развиваются с разной скоростью. Ага.

Он знает вот что: Мия Ацуму, _второкурсник_ Мия Ацуму, был признан лучшим сеттером среди игроков старших школ всей Японии. Всей грёбаной Японии. Второкурсник. Ойкава Тоору усмехнулся, когда прочитал об этом в ежемесячном выпуске волейбольного журнала, и тут же заткнулся, увидев, как близнецы Мия выполнили почти идеальную копию наделавшей шума быстрой атаки Карасуно. Ацуму повторил её так легко, будто это было просто, как проткнуть соломинкой пластиковую крышку вашего стаканчика с молочным чаем. Ойкава Тоору никогда не мог сделать этого, не надавив слишком сильно, тогда чай вытекал через край. Также он никогда не смог бы повторить этот приём.

Он знает вот что: если бы каким-то чудом он победил Тобио, победил Ушиваку, вышел на национальную арену, тогда Мия Ацуму _уничтожил_ бы его на этой площадке.

Что ж, ладно. Пусть он побеждает в гипотетической ситуации в параллельной вселенной. Но здесь и сейчас, на международной арене, Тоору собирается вытереть им пол.

Мия Ацуму с важным видом выходит на площадку, трибуны бурными аплодисментами приветствуют его. Это впервые, когда Тоору удаётся хорошенько рассмотреть его. Олимпийская деревня переполнена, а атмосфера слишком напряженная, чтобы просто сесть и встретиться с кем-то, не говоря уже о том, чтобы как следует узнать чьё-то имя и связать его с лицом. Едва только встретившись с Ацуму взглядом через всё поле, Тоору уже его ненавидит. Это не новая эмоция, поскольку ещё два человека, также находящиеся на другой стороне площадки, вызывают у него аналогичную реакцию. Но хуже всего то, что Ушивака и Тобио редко намеренно высокомерны, а на деле почти _до глупости_ скромны в отношении своих природных талантов. Однако с Ацуму дело обстоит иначе. Один взгляд на него, и Тоору может сказать, что этот парень не только _знает_ , насколько он возмутительно талантлив, но и не успокоится, пока не услышит, что ты признаёшь это.

Это бесит Тоору до невозможности.

— Так это ты, скандально известный Ойкава Тоору, да? — Ацуму кричит ему через всю площадку. Улыбка, украшающая его лицо, утешительна, как серебряная медаль.

Тоору улыбается в ответ так, что Иваизуми наверняка наорал бы на него за это.

— Должно быть, я! — он делает паузу на полсекунды, а затем добавляет: — А ты, значит, греешь скамейку для Тобио?

Улыбка Ацуму исчезает. Улыбка Тоору становится шире.

А Иваизуми говорит, что его улыбки ненастоящие.

***

Ацуму знает, кто такой Ойкава Тоору. _Разумеется_ , Ацуму знает, кто он. Может, он и не слышал о нём в старшей школе, но теперь определенно знает, кто он.

Со слов Кагеямы Тобио, Ойкава Тоору научил его подавать. Да, Ацуму, ты правильно расслышал. Это сказал _тот самый_ Кагеяма Тобио, которого в настоящее время называют лучшим сеттером Японии, несмотря на то, что в его арсенале нет трёх разных подач. Ну да, он забил, к примеру, пять эйсов подряд против Франции, когда ему было, сколько там, _девятнадцать_ , но это ничего не значит, Ацуму, естественно, может так же.

Со слов Ушиджимы Вакатоши, Ойкава Тоору был достаточно хорош, чтобы играть рядом с ним в качестве сеттера в стартовом составе Шираторидзавы. В смысле, Ушиджима Вакатоши сам сказал об этом Ацуму. Это не просто слух, это _заявление_ одного из самых выдающихся асов своего поколения, без пяти минут — всего мира. И Ойкава Тоору _отказал ему_.

Со слов Хинаты Шоё, Ойкава Тоору — _удивительный сеттер!!!_ И _один из величайших игроков, которых он знает!!!!!!_ Прочие детали Ацуму предпочёл временно опустить, вовсе не из-за собственной гордости. Так что его личный нападающий считал Ойкаву Тоору одним из величайших подающих всех времён. Хорошо хоть Шоё был достаточно любезен, чтобы повторить это в присутствии Тобио. Кислого выражения, появившегося на его лице, было почти достаточно, чтобы Ацуму повеселел.

Но, к сожалению, Шоё прав. Ойкава Тоору — удивительный сеттер. Ацуму наблюдал за ним со стороны, и может только представлять, каково это — принять одну из этих подач. Но Ацуму ужасно завидует не только его очевидному мастерству. Дело в том, что он прошёл весь путь на другом конце света в одиночку, даже получил другое гражданство, и всё это для того, чтобы встать против всех, кого он не мог победить раньше и объявить всей Японии, всему миру, самому Богу: _на этот раз я выиграю_. Ацуму закипает. Это так—так—

_Круто._

У Ацуму едет крыша. Он ревнует. Это ребячество, но то, как Ойкава разрушает старательно организованный командный дух сборной Японии с острой, словно кинжал, улыбкой и взглядом таким же амбициозным, как желание получить золото, заставляет Ацуму тоже захотеть сделать это. Ацуму дерзкий, но он никогда не был _настолько_ дерзким. Однако теперь, когда он увидел невозможное в действии, он хочет отправиться на Марс. Хочет сформировать межгалактическую команду волейболистов, вернуться на Землю, в Японию, и в пух и прах разорвать лучших игроков, которых он когда-либо знал, с помощью кучки альтернативных форм жизни. Он хочет заслужить право кричать небесам, что он величайший сеттер, которого когда-либо увидит пространство и время. Он почти дрожит от возбуждения и чувствует, что ухмыляется, как одержимый.

Он хочет играть.

Двадцать секунд спустя Ойкава Тоору исполняет его желание. Он вытесняет Тобио с площадки и вызволяет Ацуму. Ацуму через сетку встречается с ним взглядом и обнаруживает, что смотрит на своё зеркальное отражение. Это не так, как с Осаму. Ацуму совсем не похож на Ойкаву с его аккуратными вихрами и натянутой улыбкой. Ацуму слишком дерзок, чтобы быть осторожным, слишком бесцеремонен, чтобы притворяться. Физически и по существу они не похожи друг на друга. И всё же они совершенно одинаковы: самозабвенны и эгоистичны, неугомонны и голодны.

Если Ацуму не победит его, то умрёт.

Затем Ойкава открывает рот, и Ацуму решает, что, если не победит, то — наоборот — убьёт его.

Тобио, Ушиджима и Шоё ошибались. Ойкава Тоору вовсе не невероятен. По мнению Мии Ацуму, Ойкава Тоору — долбаный мудак. Что ж, если он хочет играть в эту игру так, то Ацуму не из тех, кто сдаётся.

— Греть скамейку для Тобио, да? — хмыкает Ацуму. — Думаю, ты знаешь кое-что об этом, верно?

Взгляд, который посылает ему Ойкава, может вызвать обморожение. Взгляд, который Ацуму возвращает ему, в одиночку разрывает новую дыру в озоновом слое.

***

Тоору не собирался смеяться. Он в самом деле не собирался. Честно! Но то, как Ацуму поднимает руку, требуя абсолютной тишины во время подачи, это просто умора. Самомнение, _наглость_ — это уже слишком, он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он не думает, что когда-либо встречал кого-то столь дерзкого, а Тоору близко знаком с Хинатой Шоё. Едва сдерживаемый смех вырывается наружу. Товарищи по команде странно поглядывают на него, и он почти начинает беспокоиться о том, что выглядит полным идиотом на международном телевидении, но потом вспоминает, что Ацуму и его нелепый ритуал подачи смотрятся глупее, чем ему когда-либо доводилось выглядеть, и не может прекратить хихикать.

А потом мяч пролетает мимо него с такой скоростью, что к тому времени, как Тоору поворачивает голову, чтобы проследить за ним, он уже ударяется об пол, а его сокомандники в смятении от попыток его принять. Он перестает смеяться. Мия Ацуму с легкостью взял у них очко. Нет, Мия Ацуму с легкостью отобрал очко _у него_. Не у Аргентины, а у него, _Тоору_. На табло: Аргентина — без разницы, Япония — всем плевать. Табло в голове Тоору: Ацуму 1, Тоору 0. Он чувствует себя глупо из-за того, что не понял этого раньше; это не просто игра между Аргентиной и Японией, это война между Тоору и Ацуму.

Тоору уже давно не думает, что играет один. Он знает, что у него есть команда, на которую он может положиться. Но также он понимает, что эта подача предназначалась ему. Не буквально, потому что сеттеры всё-таки не могут принимать подачи, но он знает, что это состязание. Между ним и Ацуму. Ацуму, который назывался не только лучшим сеттером среди старших школ всей Японии, но и лучшим подающим. Ацуму, который умеет пасовать мяч так же хорошо, как и подавать. Ацуму, который на самом деле не просто замена Тобио, но является кем-то, кто достаточно хорош, чтобы играть в качестве сеттера для сборной Японии, кем-то, на кого Япония может положиться, когда их фаворит ошибается.

А Тоору — это просто Тоору, безымянный сеттер в Японии, который каким-то образом сумел составить достойную конкуренцию таким громким именам, как Ушивака, Тобио и Шоё.

А теперь и Ацуму.

Он примет это за комплимент.

Ацуму бросает на него такой эмоциональный взгляд, что Тоору даже не может начать его описывать, а затем снова направляется подавать. На этот раз либеро Аргентины принимает мяч идеально, и Тоору так же безупречно возвращает его.

***

«Он невероятный», — понимает Ацуму. Нет, _понимать_ — не совсем правильное слово, потому что Ацуму не может понять то, что он и так знал. Или, может быть, он осознает не то, что Ойкава невероятный игрок — это само собой разумеющееся, — а то, что сам Ойкава невероятен. Точка, конец предложения.

В жизни Ацуму был период, когда он был убеждён, что им с Осаму суждено вечно играть в волейбол. Это наивно и по-детски, и он никогда бы не признался в этом Саму, но идея о том, что они будут играть профессионально, бок о бок, цифры семь и одиннадцать вместе и нераздельно, жила в сознании Ацуму очень долго. Затем у Осаму появились собственные мечты, а Ацуму изменил свои, и сейчас они всё ещё вместе, хотя и не рядом друг с другом.

Возможно, это была несбыточная мечта, но ощущать такую уверенность в чём-то — приятно. Это то, что он чувствовал тогда, когда захотел стать профессионалом, и это то, что он чувствует к Ойкаве Тоору сейчас.

Он чувствует, что встретил своего соперника. Каждая подача, которую он посылает, каждая атака, которую совершает, всему этому Ойкава противостоит. Они движутся в тандеме, но друг против друга. Это странно, потому что знакомо, но несколько по-другому. Ацуму привык, что кто-то читает его мысли без слов, имея лишь мяч, площадку и общую цель. Но для него ново, что это работает против него. У Ацуму мелькает волнующая мысль, что из них с Ойкавой получится отличная команда, но он не думает, что когда-нибудь сможет считать его партнёром. К тому же они оба сеттеры, поэтому никогда не смогут по-настоящему играть вместе на площадке. И всё же Ацуму думает, что они могли бы стоять на ней бок о бок. Возможно ли это, когда между вами 18 метров и сетка?

Ему суждено сыграть против Ойкавы, он в этом убеждён. Он никогда не чувствовал себя более взбудораженным, более диким, более влюблённым во время игры в волейбол, чем сейчас.

 _Ох,_ — Ацуму вдруг понимает. — _Вот каково это для Шоё и Тобио._

Это невероятно.

***

Тоору не может перестать улыбаться.

Ацуму хорош. Честно говоря, это несколько преуменьшение, но это та похвала, которую гордость Тоору может позволить себе в данный момент. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Тоору физически воспламенится от огромных усилий, которые потребовались ему, чтобы признать нечто настолько откровенно искреннее о ком-то, кто по сути является ещё одним восхвалённым Тобио.

Но Ацуму играет не так, как Тобио. Не так, будто был рождён для игры в волейбол. Скорее, его манера игры даёт понять, что, если бы захотел, он мог бы заниматься всем, чем только можно на этом свете, но ничто, кроме волейбола, даже близко не вызывает у него таких чувств. Он играет, как хочет. Он играет, как Тоору.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда Тоору было так весело.

Внезапно его поражает осознание, что ему неважно, выиграет он матч или проиграет. Он не может удержаться от смеха. Это забавно, учитывая, что он столько лет не желал ничего кроме победы, а теперь так близок к ней, что ему всё равно. Все, перед кем он когда-либо хотел проявить себя — в команде соперников, и всё же он думает только о том, как сильно любит волейбол и как глупы подачи Мии Ацуму. Тоору даже не замечает, что Аргентина достигла матч-пойнта. Его заботит только одно — он собирается показать Ацуму, как выглядит _настоящая_ подача.

Никакого драматического молчания. Никаких причуд с количеством шагов.

Бросок, прыжок и удар. Он посылает его прямо на Ацуму, под неудобным углом для человека, стоящего за ним.

Мяч рикошетит от рук принимающего в сетку, а затем с тихим шлепком падает на пол.

На табло: Аргентина 32, Япония 30. Ацуму 1, Тоору 1.  
_  
О._ — Тоору моргает. — _Так вот какое ощущение, когда побеждаешь._

Но на самом деле Тоору не чувствует никакой разницы. Он только что выиграл золотую медаль, и всё же единственное, чего ему действительно хочется, это остаться на площадке и сыграть ещё немного.

***

Ацуму чувствует, что должен быть расстроен.

Япония проиграла, _он_ проиграл. Он должен грустить или, быть может, злиться. Но Ацуму пришёл из Инаридзаки, воспитанный девизом _«Нам не нужны воспоминания»_ , поэтому он обнаруживает, что совсем не расстроен. В конце концов, будут ведь ещё игры.

Но другой такой игры не будет. Ему больше не удастся снова сыграть с Ойкавой, когда за спиной будут лучшие игроки, а весь мир будет наблюдать за ними, сыграть так, будто смысл всей жизни скрыт в этом жалком волейбольном матче. Даже если бы они идеально воссоздали условия для этого, всё равно всё было бы не так. В этом суть воспоминаний; они слишком конкретны, точны и требовательны, как сам сеттер.

Ацуму не любит предаваться ностальгии, но ему хочется играть с Ойкавой снова, и снова, и снова. Ему кажется, что он был бы счастлив заниматься этим всю оставшуюся жизнь.

И в то же время, глядя на ослепительную улыбку Ойкавы, когда его товарищи по команде толпятся вокруг него, крича и ликуя, он понимает, что хочет большего. Может Шоё с Тобио и могут соперничать, как звёздами предназначенные друг другу противники, вращаться на орбите оппонента в бесконечном состязании без необходимости что-то доказывать, но Ацуму так не может. Он любит соревнования, раскрывается на них, но больше всего на свете Ацуму всегда предпочитал, чтобы кто-то был рядом.

Может, он ещё не проиграл.

***

Тоору _не_ пьян. Он профессиональный спортсмен, поэтому он заботится о своём теле, а это означает, что он определенно, _абсолютно_ не пьян. Но он умеет развлекаться, так что, надо признать, немного навеселе. Может быть, даже больше, чем немного. Может быть, много.

Ну, а что происходит в Олимпийской деревне, остается в Олимпийской деревне, верно? Боже, он на это надеется.

Странно находиться здесь, в этой стране, которую он мог называть своим домом раньше, но не теперь. В окружении незнакомцев, которых воспринимает, как друзей, и друзей, которые ощущаются, как семья. Носить свою самооценку на шее, на виду у всех. Знакомый голос в его голове, спрашивающий, стоило ли оно того, снова задает этот вопрос. На этот раз у Тоору есть уверенный ответ.

 _Да_.

— Что?

Тоору моргает. Мия Ацуму внезапно появляется перед ним, словно призрак, материализовавшийся из воздуха. Или, может быть, он всегда был здесь, Тоору не знает. Он определенно пьянее, чем думал. Тоору хватает Ацуму за руку, чтобы не упасть.

— Что?

Ацуму приподнимает бровь.

— Я спросил, как ты себя чувствуешь.

— О. — он чувствует себя невероятным, непобедимым, почти невозможным. — Как, эм, как свет.

Тоору говорит так красноречиво, как только может.

Ацуму фыркает.

— Да, кто бы спорил. Я не удивлен, со всем этим алкоголем, который ты вдыхаешь.

Тоору надувает губы.

— Я хотя бы не говорю смазано.

— Эй! Я ничего не могу поделать со своим акцентом! *

Тоору хихикает, затем икает, затем давится и кашляет. Это очень драматично и совсем не привлекательно. Ацуму выглядит так, будто проводит лучшее время своей жизни, наблюдая, как Тоору задыхается.

— Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает Тоору, когда к нему возвращается самообладание и чувство собственного достоинства.

Ацуму склоняет голову набок.

— Это открытая вечеринка, не так ли?

— Я не это имел в виду. Я о том, почему ты здесь, — Тоору неопределенно жестикулирует вокруг них. — Со мной, — неуверенно добавляет он.

Ацуму пожимает плечами.

— Подумал, что нужно представиться, понимаешь, по-человечески.

— В представлении нет необходимости. Я получил его чётко и ясно на площадке. — Ацуму смеётся, а Тоору вздыхает. — К слову, я пошутил.

— Хм… О чём?

— О том, что ты греешь скамейку. Очевидно, что ты не там, в смысле, ты здесь. — Тоору снова жестикулирует, на этот раз раскидывая руки как можно шире, чтобы охватить всю Олимпийскую деревню. Ему едва удаётся не задеть какого-то бедолагу, проходящего мимо. — Ты вообще-то… неплох.

Ацуму снова смеется, громко и отчетливо.

— Ты говоришь это так, словно тебя вот-вот стошнит.

Тоору стонет.

— Не произноси это! Теперь я в самом деле могу, раз ты подкинул мне такую мысль.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал. Это новые туфли, знаешь ли.

Это не самая лучшая шутка, но Тоору сейчас так хорошо, что он искренне смеется над ней. Ацуму улыбается, словно Тоору только что сделал ему величайший подарок на свете.

— Ты тоже очень хорош, знаешь ли. Просто невероятен.

— Оу, — Тоору действительно не знает, что на это ответить. Не то чтобы он не слышал такого раньше или не знал сам, но Ацуму говорит это так, будто он действительно это имеет в виду, будто он никогда не был более уверен в чём-либо за всю свою жизнь. — Спасибо.

Ацуму хмыкает. Он выглядит так, словно собирается сказать что-то ещё, когда один из товарищей по команде Тоору подходит и умоляет Тоору присоединиться к нему в партии пивного понга против настоящих олимпийских игроков в настольный теннис. Тоору яростно сопротивляется, но его всё равно утаскивают. Он удаляется примерно на два фута, прежде чем Ацуму окликает его.

— Как долго ты собираешься пробыть в Японии?

Тоору удивлённо оборачивается.

— Хм, ещё несколько недель после того, как всё это закончится. Навещу семью, встречусь со старыми друзьями…

— Давай снова поиграем вместе! — говорит Ацуму, покраснев. Тоору не думает, что это из-за алкоголя. — И, может быть, пообедаем. Я угощаю! Я знаю одно место с онигири, где мне дадут очень хорошую скидку…

Тоору смотрит так долго, что Ацуму начинает ёрзать. Наконец, он отвечает:

— Хорошо.

Ацуму замирает.

— Что?

Тоору улыбается. Кажется, в последнее время он часто делает это. — Я сказал, конечно.

Ацуму сияет так ярко, что медаль на шее нервно курит в сторонке. — С нетерпением жду этого!

Тоору тоже, совсем немного. Может быть даже больше, чем немного. Может быть, много.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ацуму говорит на кансайском диалекте, который нашими переводчиками не переводится.
> 
> Так же смотрите перевод на сайте https://ficbook.net/readfic/10187661


End file.
